Better In A Black Dress
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Bella was set to be married in one day... too bad the accident she was just in woke her up to the reality of just how short life can be.. Leaving Edward at the alter is just the beginning. Now, how to deal with having the mega hots for Emmett? reviews always wanted! thank you.


Title: Better In A Black Dress

Chapter 1: I Left Your Key..

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**'Text message' **__**'Responding text message' **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Don't tell anyone Alice. Not a soul." I glared up at Alice from my hospital bed. I knew she wouldn't breathe a word, but I still had to put up a big bad front to make a point. I started to cough and my hands flew to my right side. I had two cracked ribs and a concussion, the pickup had hit my side of the car head on, and I knew if Edward or anyone found out about this then my wedding, which was set for tomorrow evening, would be postponed and I definitely didn't want that. Slowly I relaxed back onto the bed glad that it had only been Alice and I in the car. We had been on our way back from a shopping trip down in Portland and Alice had been trying to exercise her control over her visions by blocking them out for as long as she could, we had just gotten the green light and made it half way across an intersection, when a huge Ford pickup truck smacked directly into us from my side. Naturally Alice didn't have any damage (we played it off as good air bag coverage), but it would be just my luck to have 2 cracked ribs and a concussion, but how in the world I didn't have worse injuries was beyond both Alice and I.

"Bella! Are you sure? Shouldn't we push the wedding back a tiny bit? You've just been in a serious accident!" her chime like voice was tinged with worry and I couldn't blame her but I had my own priority at hand to deal with.

"Alice I promise I'm fine and in case you haven't noticed, _YOU _were in the accident with me." she started to say something but decided otherwise just as a handsome young doctor walked in. His green eyes glowed and his golden blond hair looked feather soft. His blue scrubs had a small white name tag that read **'James Cartel' **in bold block letters.

"Hello there Miss. Swan, I'm doctor Cartel, I just wanted to pop in and let you know that everything is much better than expected, we'll want to do a few simple tests in the morning and if all looks well you'll be allowed to check out at noon tomorrow." He had small dimples and they kind of reminded me of Emmett. _'Whoa! Where did that come from?' _I wonder sharply. _'Maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought?'_

"Thank you doctor Cartel." Alice smiled as he turned and walked out the door. I laid back and relaxed as much as I could in the horrid hospital bed.

"Alice?" my voice is getting weaker by the moment from exhaustion, but I knew she could hear me.

"Yes Bella?" her voice was right beside me and her cool hand clutched my burning one. Something was happening, I couldn't quite tell what, but it was beginning to bother me.

"I have a feeling like things are about to get very interesting.." by the time I got to the end of what I was trying to tell her, my voice had faded off into near nothingness. Everything went black but I knew nothing bad would happen to me while Alice was here.

_**ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, **_

I couldn't really understand why Bella had chosen to say those particular words but I had an awful feeling about them, as if some horrid prophesy was coming true. I decided to send a quick text to my loving Jasper.

'_**Staying in Portland tonight,**_

_**Nothing to worry about, **_

_**See you bright and early, **_

_**-Alice' **_

I slid my IPhone back into my pocket and decided not to think too hard on what Bella said. I stared out the window as I held her hand, dawn quickly approached and I was kind of shocked at the sheer amount of time that Bella could sleep. It was nearing eleven am when she finally woke but when she did she was up and out of bed pacing around impatient as always.

"Bella, you really should get back into bed." I try to tell her, she gives me a 'No chance in hell' look and I put up my hands in defeat, she is after all, already in a bad mood. She stopped and headed over to the closet, pulling off the horrid hospital gown, she slid into her tight black jeans and heels. The complicated things were her shirt and bra. Luckily her pretty red bra had detachable straps so they didn't interfere with the I.V. they had in her arm, however her shirt was a different story. She had a grey tank top and it was very obvious she was impatient, she struggled a few minutes before throwing it down and giving me a very depressed look. I sighed and walked over slowly from my position at the window.

"You won't like this very much but if you want a shirt on when that doctor comes back in, don't say a word." She only nodded eager to be fully dressed. I glanced at the clock, half past 11 so the good doctor should be in soon. I had Bella step into her grey tank top, and after a wobbly attempt to do it on her own, she grabbed my shoulder for support and finally was able to step into the thing. I slid the tank top up her slender frame and quickly ripped first one strap and then the other at the very bottom in the back and then tied them together in a cute bow and then after a second thought a ripped a bit off of the longer strap and then pulled her hair up and used the strip of cloth as a hair tie.

"Thank you!" her smile light up the room as she hugged me as best she could. I returned to the window to continue my people watching, which was thankfully possible due to the overcast day. She had just ambled over and sat herself in a chair with a huff, when the good doctor walked in with an assistant. She had no curves, her hair was dull and greasy, her eyes were a grey/green color and even I had a hard time looking directly at her. I continued to stare out the window down at the slightly busy street, cars of various makes and models flew by, people talking into phones pranced by at a slower pace, almost snail like really. Someone tapped my shoulder, looking up Bella was giving me a funny look.

"Hey, is it time to go?" I asked her not entirely paying full attention.

"Yeah I've been calling out to you for the past minute or so. Are you feeling okay?" she was worried but then so was I. I only nodded and we left by way of the stairs.

_**BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA 4 HOURS LATER BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA**_

Four hours, three tear wrenching conversations, two internal debates, and one dress later. I was preparing to walk down the isle. Charlie held my arm, Rose and Alice had done my makeup and hair, Edward was waiting for me at the other end of the isle and for some reason I felt my heart stop beating. I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked air into my lungs. When finally my heart started again, I opened my eyes to my dad saying something to me.

".. you sure about this?" He was giving me a funny look.

"Huh?" was the ever intelligent response my brain came up with.

"I said are you ready? And are you sure about this? It's not too late Bells. It's never too late." He has my best interest at heart I know but he also knows it _is_ what I want. I smile at him, and nod.

"Of course dad, I'm completely sure about this." Although in my mind I know I'm right, my heart is saying no. He sighs heavily and nods knowing he's finally lost the battle. We slowly make our way toward the crowd and isle. I can pick out certain faces that actually mean something to me. _Jessica, Alice, Angela, Billy, Carlisle, Embry, Emily, Eric, Esme, Jacob, Jasper, Lauren, Leah, Levi, Liam, Mike, Paul, Phil, Renee, Rosalie, Seth, Tanya, Tyler._ A lot more were there but I didn't really care to remember all of their names. Finally there was Edward, so well put together in his tux. Glancing over I came to look at the last person I cared about, Emmett. His dimples got huge and I couldn't help my growing smile as I looked down to avoid making things obvious.

"You may sit down now, Mr. Swan." The preacher said. Wow how had we gotten here so fast?! My world began to spin for a second. Edwards smile faltered for a spilt second and I knew that he knew something was up. I joined him and listened only partially as the preacher said a few things and had us repeat after him a couple times before it came to the main event…

"I do." And he slid the ring onto my finger. I stared down at it and realized suddenly how heavy it felt, almost like a huge weight. My smile vanished, my eye browns knotted together and I glanced up sharply at Edward, everything was suddenly silent and time stood still. I looked at the preacher as his thick lips are slowly moving. Looking over to the crowd everyone was looking at us, I looked back to Edward. My heart shuddered to a stop and I couldn't breathe, I begged for breath but none would come. I dropped the ring accidentally and heard the thundering clang as it hit the granite alter we stood on. A collective gasp from the crowd and my hand is flying to my chest. Edward's face is panicked and I squeeze my eyes shut. I slowly sink to the ground, just enough that my butt almost touches but not quite, I can feel the darkness seeping in and I can hear Alice, my mom and a few other people screaming. I beg for breath and finally it comes and I suck it in greedily. Throwing my eyes open I stand and look around with wide eyes.

'_Nothing is right, this shouldn't be happening, what's going on?' _I glance at Edward I know he's asking if I'm okay but once again I can't hear anything. I shove him away from me and search the crowd frantically till I finally find Emmett, my heart starts beating properly, the blood flows like it should, I can feel the dark receding and I can finally fully hear everything. Everyone is asking if I'm okay, if they should call 911, or some variation of it and meeting Emmett's eyes I know I have to go before things get fully out of control. I try to send him the message through my eyes that I will miss him and I hope to see him again soon. I'm forced to break eye contact with him but I think maybe he understood. Edward is once again in my face looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"Bella? What's going on? What's wrong love? I heard your heart stop, please tell me what's wrong?" the last question was low so that only I would hear. I blinked and then mustering up all my strength I shoved him and he actually moved back and _accidentally _tripped. I ran, the crowd parted and I was in the house and upstairs within moments. Thankfully I hadn't tripped in these sky high stilettoes and I could only pray my luck held up. I knew that as soon as he was able (by human standards), he would be getting up off the ground and coming after me, luckily the crowd was either too shocked, or too concerned with helping Edward to come after me. I made it to the room, tore off the dress, leaving the white bridal corset that was underneath the dress. I slid into jeans and decided to keep the heels. I picked up my keys and wallet. I scrambled out the front door and as I was closing it I faintly heard the back doors opening. I ran for my brand new car that was waiting on me, it was the newest Ferrari that had just been invented, not even released to the press, let alone general public. I thrust the key in the ignition and gun the engine. Wheels screech, gravel flies, and my phone is ringing within the first twenty miles. The caller id always reads Edward, and I know I should answer but I just can't, not yet anyway. The next one is Alice.

"Sorry Ali, not this time." I drive and drive and I know sooner or later they'll either find me or give up, even though I hope for the later I expect the former.

"What the hell did I just do?" I'm talking to myself at this point and I know it isn't healthy but what's healthy about leaving your fiancé at the alter? Or having the hots for his bigger, more muscular, sexy, brother? I pick up my phone and text Edward a final message.

"_**I Left Your Key.**_

_**-Bella"**_

Then I hit the power button and decided to just drive and stop wherever I felt like stopping.


End file.
